Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 18
Chapter description :Hawkwing, Pebblepaw, and Echosong awaken, wanting to find the rest of the Clan and Snipkit. The group follow the river, but there is no sign of the black she-kit's body. Curlykit and Fidgetkit express their desire to find their sister, making Hawkwing ask when they last saw their parents. After the kits are comforted by Pebblepaw, they continue down the riverbank. Suddenly, a creature appears from the bushes, which Pebblepaw exclaims is a raccoon. The raccoon lunges at Echosong and bites at her shoulder. :Pebblepaw bats at the raccoon, and Hawkwing assists her in driving it back. Echosong states she's not too badly wounded. As she is checked by the speckled apprentice, Hawkwing takes Curlykit and Fidgetkit to gather cobwebs. After that task is done, the kits request to search for Snipkit again, but Echosong tells them they need to hunt to keep their strength up. Hawkwing and Pebblepaw go out to hunt. As they walk, the dark gray tabby admits he saw Darktail placing food scraps onto the ground, wondering if he was trying to lure predators to the gorge. He continues, and says he probably didn't even have a clue to the whereabouts of Firestar's kin, and only participated in the quests just to make SkyClan weak. Hawkwing confesses it's his fault that SkyClan lost their home, but Pebblepaw comforts him and tells him he didn't know what Darktail was capable of. By sunhigh, the two return to Echosong and the kits with prey. The kits ask again to find Snipkit, but Echosong says no. The cats shift the discussion to finding their Clanmates, which they suspect to be in Twolegplace. :As the cats travel to Twolegplace, Hawkwing remembers going there with Ebonyclaw. Echosong reveals she was originally a kittypet before joining SkyClan. A powerful scent of cat fills Hawkwing's throat, but his relief turns to sadness as he thinks about the remains of his family. Suddenly, Ebonyclaw appears, and welcomes them to her den, where all of the remaining SkyClan cats are staying. Pebblepaw reunites with her family, along with Curlykit and Fidgetkit. Birdwing and Sagenose are happy to see their kits, but then sad to learn of Snipkit's demise. Hawkwing spots more of his Clanmates while he listens to a conversation between Ebonyclaw and Leafstar. :Sparrowpelt suggests to attack the rogues, but Leafstar states it is not the time for battle. Several members of the Clan protest, but they are silenced when Pebblepaw suggests that StarClan could be punishing them. Leafstar moves on from the idea and announces it is time to pick a new deputy. She appoints Waspwhisker to be the new SkyClan deputy, and the gray-and-white tom is stunned at the announcement. Hawkwing misses Sharpclaw, but respects his leader's choice. Characters Major }} Minor *Echosong *Curlykit *Fidgetkit *Ebonyclaw *Parsleypaw *Sparrowpelt *Tinycloud *Birdwing *Sagenose *Mintfur *Palekit (Unnamed) *Nectarkit (Unnamed) *Gravelkit (Unnamed) *Fringekit (Unnamed) *Nettlesplash *Plumwillow *Waspwhisker *Leafstar }} Mentioned *Snipkit *Darktail *Rain *Firestar *Billystorm *Sharpclaw *Cloudmist *Blossomheart }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc